


处决

by MadMirror



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 补档





	处决

一场摧枯拉朽的暴雨冲洗着地面，尽管如此，血腥味还是混杂在植物的苦味中，和泥土里蒸腾的雾气夹缠不清。天黑得几乎什么也看不见，但是在轰隆隆的雨声中，还是能听到一场恶斗正接近结尾。

“够了……”

斯温喘着气，用剑撑住自己的身体勉强站立。尤涅若却仿佛听不见似的，他摇摇晃晃地从泥水中站起身来，又一次向斯温冲去。

“我说够了！！”斯温大吼一声，举剑挡下一记看似毫无威胁的劈砍，金属撞击的瞬间他觉得虎口发麻。他看着尤涅若，后者那张可笑的面具裂开了一道缺口，本应沾满血迹却被雨水冲得一塌糊涂。

尤涅若也被撞击的力度震得后退几步，脚下不稳，几乎滑倒。斯温顺势扑过去，用身体把他撞倒在地，两个人在泥泞的地面上滚成一团。斯温骑在尤涅若身上，他提起戴了手套的那只拳头，用力向对方脸上一下一下地砸下去。

“你他妈的……疯子……”

斯温确实很生气，也确实下了重手。裂开的面具终于承受不住，咔嚓一声彻底断裂，在一声惨叫中碎成三块，掉在泥里。鲜血混着雨水，沿着眉骨弯弯曲曲地流下来，尤涅若眯着眼睛试图阻止它们流进眼睛。斯温面无表情的头盔在他脸的正上方，尤涅若突然愉快地笑了起来，他想象着那头盔下面是一张气得失去理智的脸。然后他为此付出了代价，又一拳砸在鼻梁上，有什么热热的东西从鼻子里倒灌进了喉咙，呛得他一边笑一边咳嗽起来。

太可笑了，斯温，你简直像个街头混混一样地打架。尤涅若刚想开口嘲讽，斯温又举起了手，他条件反射性地别过脸去——拳头没有落下来。斯温摘下了自己的头盔，湿透的短发贴在他苍白的脸上，并不像尤涅若想象中那般气急败坏，仍然是一张雕像般冷硬的面孔。

他愣了半晌，然后又咳喘着大笑起来，喉咙里冒出的血沫让他声音嘶哑。"Fair enough."

他看着对方平静却同样狼狈不堪的脸。可惜了，暂时好像还不能揍他一顿，而且目前被揍的人是我，他遗憾地想。不过，还好现在天辉营地里没有别人，他鼻青脸肿的模样不会被姑娘们瞧见。

接触到微凉的空气和雨水让斯温稍微冷静了一些，他意识到了自己的失态——扑过来的时候把剑都丢在了地上。他低头凝视着尤涅若似笑非笑的脸，那张本来不错的脸上现在沾满了雨水都冲不干净的泥巴，眉骨还不断地流着血，嘴角肿了起来，嘴唇也破了，不知是血还是肿胀让它们显得殷红。斯温沉默片刻，站起身来，向对方伸出一只手。

尤涅若握住他的手，斯温把他从地上拉起来。然而他还没站稳就一头撞进斯温怀里，还试图去掐对方的脖子，毫无疑问地被对方拧住手腕绊倒在地。他们又一次毫不体面地滚倒在泥浆里，这已经和剑客间的决斗无关了，完全就是两头筋疲力尽的野兽在相互撕咬。

尤涅若这才感受到并承认他和斯温在体能上的差距。从早上开始的决斗，一开始还算中规中矩有来有回，到了这个时候，谁占上风基本和剑术没什么关系了。斯温揪着尤涅若的领子，脸贴得很近，鼻尖几乎碰到一起，他生了气，脸上也现出凶狠的表情。但是能怎么办呢？总不能真的杀了他。

就在这时候尤涅若从地上稍微抬起头，飞快地在斯温嘴唇上啄了一下。

“……”

“……”

向世界树发誓，他真的不知道自己在做什么。他神智不清，大脑短路，或者随便怎样，总之他不是故意这么干的。斯温撑起身来，目瞪口呆地看着他，然后理所当然地又是一拳结结实实地砸在了对方脸上。

这一拳够重的，尤涅若觉得眼冒金星，头晕目眩，脑子里一片白光。脸早就痛得麻木了，他甚至在眩晕中听到了骨头碎裂的细微声响。但愿是错觉——当他从短暂的晕眩中恢复知觉，他感到自己的嘴唇被狠狠地堵住了，伤口刺痛，还有个湿软的东西带着血腥味挤进来，毫不客气地扫荡着他口腔中每一个角落。

“呜……”他吓了一跳，本能地挣扎起来。斯温紧紧压住他扭动的不老实的身体，把他试图举起来挥舞的手按在地上。这实在说不上是一个吻，尤涅若想把嘴里那条乱搞的舌头推出去，却被警告性地咬了一口，他干脆也狠狠咬了一口作为回敬。斯温“嘶”了一声放开了他的嘴唇，尤涅若挣脱一条腿，用膝盖朝着斯温的腰侧——几小时前被砍伤过的地方——用力撞去。

攻击奏效了，疼痛让斯温向一边滚去，袭击者趁机脱身，试图从他身下钻出来，却在向前爬的时候被抓住脚踝拖了回来。他趴在地上，脸几乎贴着泥地，被身上的大块头压得呼吸困难。

“你想跟我开玩笑？”压抑着愤怒的低沉声音在耳边响起，湿透的衣服被肉体挤压着紧贴在尤涅若赤裸的背上，他几乎能感觉到斯温说话时胸腔里的震动。他们都浑身是伤，流了太多血，雨水还在不停地带走热量，身体冷得麻木，只能感觉到和另一具身体接触的部分是温热的。这感觉并不好受，对双方都是。

斯温掌控着局面，但他一时并不知道接下来该怎么办。尤涅若在他身下扭动着想要逃跑，屁股在某个不可描述的位置蹭来蹭去，斯温简直要怀疑他是故意的——多亏他的裤子又厚又硬，不然事情就非常尴尬了。

“真尴尬。”尤涅若说。

……

他们一时也顾不上许多了。斯温揪住吸饱了水变得沉甸甸的毛绒领子，把它们往两边撕开，皮带崩断了，落进地上的泥水里。尤涅若抓着斯温的上衣下摆，把它向上卷起来，手伸进去贴上结实的胸膛，斯温忍不住用下体狠狠顶了他一下。没有人说话，他们咬着牙发狠一样撕扯对方的衣服，试图把对方骑在身下，粗重的喘息交织着，更像扭打而不是调情。只是在体力不支的情况下，暴雨天的泥地里打成一团绝对不是个好主意，没过一会，他们就气喘吁吁。雨水让本来已经麻木的伤口又胀痛起来，更别提他们已经打了一整天了。斯温首先放弃，他躺在地上喘了一会，抹了一把脸上的雨水，然后两个人跌跌撞撞地互相拖着站起来，向生命之泉走去。

泉水旁的商店关着门，这个时候当然没有人在。雨点打在屋檐上咚咚作响，又像一道水帘一样隔开了外面的雨幕，和墙壁之间形成了一个狭小的避雨处。两把剑都扔在了地上，它们的主人无暇顾及其他——泉水的力量治愈着他们的伤口，也恢复了透支的体力，此刻他们正继续着刚才那场荒谬的亲热。尤涅若背靠着墙壁，被斯温紧紧压在墙上，他一边不屈不挠地试图从对方铁一样的臂膀里脱身，一边却又不由自主地紧贴着他。一个不耐烦且火药味十足的亲吻，比刚才更多了点势均力敌的气氛，他们永远是不甘示弱的，即使在这种时候也非要分出个高下——唇舌纠缠在一起，带着血腥味和雨水味黏糊糊地搅动着，牙齿不时碰到一起。只是斯温怪兽般的力气让他在这场争斗中也渐渐占了上风，他能感觉到对方抵抗的力度小了，身体几乎有些发软，要沿着墙壁滑下来。他圈住尤涅若的腰，把他紧紧挤在自己和墙壁之间，并且去摸他的腰带扣。

尤涅若是绝不会说出诸如“放开我”这种废话的。他的回应是扭过脸，吐掉带血的口水，然后低下头一口咬在对方的脖子上，牙齿几乎刺进皮肤。这惹毛了斯温，他捏着他的脸颊强迫他抬起头，恶狠狠地盯着他的眼睛。

“你最好别乱动。”

有用的建议，尤涅若想。就这一会的功夫他的裤子终于被扯下来了，松松垮垮地掉到脚踝，想跑路还得先把它踢掉。斯温自然不给他这个机会，他把他的身体转过去面对着墙，一手解开自己的裤子，把早就硬得发疼的阴茎掏出来，紧贴着对方光裸的臀缝。来吧，让我们看看你还有什么花招？斯温有点忍不住了，他想马上就把他操翻，操得他第二天也站不起来。这可能比在所有天辉英雄面前堂堂正正地击败他要爽多了，性的压制是雄性之间更大的胜利。

尤涅若这才觉得大事不妙。不用看他也能感觉到斯温的东西大得吓人，坚硬，滚烫，他甚至能感觉到里面血管的跳动。偏偏在这个时候，耳边又响起了他恶魔般低沉又沙哑的声音。“这都是你自找的。”

第一次没能顺利进去，尤涅若能感觉到对方的不耐烦。顶在入口的灼热器官换成了手指，进去的时候他忍不住用拳头砸了一下墙，额头抵在潮湿的墙壁上，咬着牙。他努力把这疼痛想象成一种纯粹的处决，忽略掉其中那些羞辱的意味——就像两头雄兽的决斗，打到精疲力竭，流尽最后一滴血，输的被杀。总没有什么事能比死更糟糕吧？幸好我们是文明人，输的只是被操而已。

他想着想着竟然笑出了声。不过他马上就笑不出来了。身后的人似乎在警告他不要分心，另一只手绕到前面握住他的阴茎，粗糙的手指接触到柔嫩的肌肤时尤涅若打了个冷战。斯温似乎有意要让他尴尬，他凑近尤涅若的耳边，轻轻咬住了他的耳垂，埋在体内的手指也用一种让人觉得舒服的力度按压着柔软的内壁。很快，那个本来没精打采的小玩意儿在他手中膨胀变硬了，翘起来贴着小腹，甚至还渗出一点水来，把斯温的手指弄得滑溜溜的。

尤涅若撑着墙壁，前端传来的不合时宜的快感让他忍不住弓起身子，却只是把自己往身后的人怀里推。斯温把手指抽出来，掰开结实的臀肉，把自己送了进去。

再大的幽默感也无法让尤涅若继续想东想西了，他感觉自己被刺穿了，被一根烧红的铁柱钉在对方身上，像只垂死的昆虫，他忍不住呻吟出声，一边本能地挣扎起来。斯温不得不一只手圈住尤涅若的腰防止他因腿软而滑下去，另一只手抓住他乱舞的胳膊，把它拧到他背后。他太紧了，粗大的性器顶开狭窄的通道挤进去的时候，甚至斯温自己都觉得不太舒服，像挤进一只不适合的鞋子。但是当他缓缓退出来，又突然狠狠顶进去的时候，那种感觉变得美妙起来，让他想要更多。他紧紧抓着他的猎物，怒吼着在他体内冲刺，完全沉浸在支配和侵犯带来的快感中。

“够了……斯温……”

尤涅若的声音由于疼痛而带上了一丝颤音，他的身体被撞得前后摇晃，几乎说不出一句完整的话。那根凶器的进出变得顺畅了一些，他知道那是因为自己流血了，只是由于生命之泉的作用他还不至于太痛苦。斯温知道这一点，他几乎是嘲弄地说：“是吗，这就够了？刚才没完没了的人可是你，我以为你很想要的？”

斯温起初以为这是一种恶作剧般的心态，是为了捉弄这个老对头才这样做的，但是后来事情好像有些失去控制。他的手摸上了对方结实的胸肌，手掌摩擦过乳头的时候明显感觉到怀中的身体一阵颤抖，甚至还扭着身子贴得更紧。他兴奋起来，低下头嘴唇贴上尤涅若的脖子，薄薄的皮肤上裹着一层已经被温热的雨水和汗水，下面藏着跳动的血管。他突然很想知道如果把它们咬断会怎么样。

他没有那样做，因为尤涅若转过头来，跟他接吻。他们尝试着和平相处，用一个带着更多甜腻味道的亲吻代替之前剑拔弩张的缠斗。

斯温的胸口贴着尤涅若的背，他暂时停下了动作。他们专心地接吻。另一个男性的气息令人晕眩，他们不由自主地十指相扣抵在墙上，尽管几分钟前两个人还恨不得把对方的脖子拧断。只是生理反应而已，斯温告诉自己，然后他心安理得地搂紧了怀里温暖的身体。尤涅若甚至更加心安理得，他承认自己有点讨好的意图，但这说到底也只是普通的来了一发，管他呢。于是他努力放松身体，好让两个人都舒服点。

当他们都变得温柔起来，这就很像是做爱而不是互相伤害了。干嘛跟自己过不去呢？尤涅若心里想着，他抬起头，感受着斯温不紧不慢的动作带来的愉悦。两个人低沉的喘息交织在一起，直到斯温抓紧了尤涅若的腰，冲刺的速度越来越快，尤涅若试图推开他。“别……别射在里面……”

不过斯温反而把他抓得更紧，顶得更深了。这让尤涅若想到某些动物为了确保自己能射在对方体内，那玩意儿上会伸出倒钩，卡住它可怜的性伙伴。然后他又为自己的胡思乱想逗笑了，他想象着斯温变成一条狼或者大狗（并且趴在自己身上）的样子，那场景实在是又变态又性感。斯温射了很多，尤涅若甚至感到不太舒服，拔出去的时候他抱怨地呻吟了一声。“我怎么穿裤子啊。”

斯温喘着气趴在他的背上，脸埋在他的颈窝里。他还紧紧抱着尤涅若的腰以至于当他的呼吸稍微平稳之后，还惯性地抱了一会儿，没有松开。直到尤涅若在他的臂弯里转过身来眼神迷离地盯着他，他才如梦方醒。

“……我要走了。”斯温不太想直视对方的眼睛，他拉上裤子，准备离开。尤涅若的表情有点复杂，介于疲惫和不满之间，然后他说：“你还真是很不考虑别人的感受啊。”

斯温顿了一下，“下次会好的。”

他捡起自己的头盔和剑，转身走了，走进依旧黑暗的雨幕中。他的心跳得很快，不只是因为刚做过爱的缘故，更多的是一些心虚，他说不出为什么，也许自己早就想这样做，否则为什么不在太阳下山的时候就停止决斗约定明天再比呢？仿佛想通了一般，他嘴角浮现一丝自嘲的笑意，接着又像是要隐藏什么似的迅速戴上了手里抱着的头盔。那张呆板的假脸马上就遮住了他的表情，就像往常那样，只有雨水打在上面，发出单调的声响。

温热的液体缓缓流出，沿着大腿内侧流下来的感觉让尤涅若双腿发软，当斯温的背影消失在雨夜中，他终于忍不住背靠墙壁滑落，坐在潮湿的石板地面上。下次？他琢磨着斯温的意思，不知不觉地分开双腿把手伸下去，他没有释放过，那里还硬得难受。他回想着几分钟前斯温抓紧他的手，强壮的身体紧贴在背后，每一次撞击和贯穿都像要烧熔他的身体那样灼热，他粗重的气息和低沉的声音缠绕在耳边钻进大脑。而斯温的目光，虽然背对着看不到，但他能感觉到，就像他打倒自己时从那头盔下面透出的目光一样，直直地笼罩着他，带着巨大的压迫感，让他无处可逃。他大声喘息着，更快地套弄着自己，手上还沾着斯温留下的一些体液——那强烈的气味也让他几乎发狂。他知道这是荒谬的，他几分钟前刚被干了，现在正双腿大开地坐在地上，想着那个干了他的人自慰，甚至为了对方那句“下次”而脑补了一堆更离谱的画面，以至于兴奋得想射。这一切都非常荒谬，但他无法停下来。

他就是无法停下来。

END


End file.
